


pressure

by BDEblueyes



Series: BDE does SG14 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ficlet, Haiku, Trans Kaiba Mokuba, spirit gate 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDEblueyes/pseuds/BDEblueyes
Summary: a little haiku ficlet in which Mokuba speaks to Seto
Series: BDE does SG14 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209260
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	pressure

**Author's Note:**

> thanks as always to [SerenaJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaJones) for the beta

Seto, can we talk? I- I don’t really know how to say this, so please just listen to me. I need to get this off my chest. There’s this pressure inside me. All of the time. Like my skin’s too tight. Like my body doesn't fit. And I feel like…

I feel like maybe who I am on the outside isn’t who I am on the inside. Like maybe I’m not who you think I am. Because… the pressure’s always there. But sometimes it eases up. Just for a little bit. Just for a moment. When someone calls me ‘miss’ by accident, or mistakes me for a girl. When they say I’m pretty. That feels right to me, and I…

Seto? Big brother, you know I love you. And I know you love me too. But this is who I am. So please. Please will you… Say I’m your sister. Call me ‘she’. Call me by my new name. My real name. Set me free. And let me be me.


End file.
